ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Actually, That's Probably You
}} The party are given gifts in appreciation for saving the drovers from the slavers. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Camel Drover Elder ◀ * Camel Drover Father ◀ * Camel Drover's Son ◀ * The Camel Drover's Wife * A Dromedary Transcript Roy stands with a family of camel drovers next to what appears to be a gas station. A dromedary drinks from one of the pumps. The sign reads, "OASIS Regular 3.489 Premium 5.489 Supreme 7.489" Camel Drover Father: Those slavers have been attacking caravans for months now. Thank you, Mr. Greenhilt. Roy: I'm just sorry some of them got away. We'll need to split off from you in the morning. Camel Drover Father: Thanks to you and your friends, they won't have the numbers to mount an attack like this for a long time. Camel Drover Wife: Most importantly, you single-handedly rescued my son from a life of slavery. Camel Drover Father: For that, my family would like to bestow on you this magical belt. Roy: Normally, I would say that you didn't need to do that, but we're sort of on an "every possible advantage needed" type of quest. Roy: So I'll just say, "Thank you." Camel Drover Wife: It should increase your strength to that of a giant. Camel Drover Father: We mostly use it to help us load and unload the camels. Roy: Oooooooo. Roy: Are we taling a +4 sort of giant or a +6 sort of giant? Belkar: No one ever hands me a major magic item, you know. Durkon: Tha's 'cause yer a horrible lil miscreant. Belkar: Yeah, but I'm pretending not to be. Belkar: Trying! Trying not to be. Durkon: Well, ye pulled yer weight an' killed tha leader, so I guess tha's at least worth a healin' spell. Cure Light Wounds! Belkar: Thank you for generously healing the sunburn I only had because of you. Camel Drover Elder: Excuse me... my wife sent me over here to give you this. Belkar: What the hell? Is it some kind of trap. Camel Drover Elder: No, no! It's just a token of our— Belkar: Oh, so it's a tribute payment. Hand it over. Camel Drover Elder: A what? Belkar: You know, you pay me in the hopes that I don't kill you. It's a good start, but I can't make any promises. Roy (off-panel): BELKAR! Roy: Belkar, the box is a GIFT. You saved this man's life—however incidental it may have been to your own violent rampage—and he's thanking you with a gift. Roy: The proper response is to accept it graciously. Belkar: So, I did exactly what I always do—murder people horribly—but because I killed the people everyone else wanted me to kill, I get presents instead of prison time? Roy: Uh, well, it's a lot more complicated than that, but— Belkar: HA HA HA HA HA HA! Belkar: It's working! IT'S WORKING, SUCKERS!! Bearded Guy: Is that... normal? Roy: Not so much "normal" as "par for the course". Belkar: Hey, who's the least popular person here? Turns out it's OK for me to kill them if everyone agrees on it! D&D Context * The Belt of Giant Strength is a magic item which increases the wearers Strength ability score from +4 to +6 (as Roy notes). The Belt was originally published as the Girdle of Giant Strength in the 1979 AD&D (1st Edition) Dungeon Master's Guide. That version of the item gave the wearer a high fixed strength equivalent to various types of giants, rather than a bonus to the wearer's inherent strength. * Cure Light Wounds is a 1st level spell which heals 1d8 points of damage +1 point of damage per level. Trivia * The title answers the question Belkar poses in the final panel. * This is the final appearance of the Camel Drover Father, first appearing in #683, the Camel Drover Elder, first appearing in #685, and the Camel Drover's Son, first appearing in #686. External Links * 687}} View the comic * 129369}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses cure wounds Category:Uses Cure Light Wounds Category:To Girard's Gate